


You and Me

by GenezA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenezA/pseuds/GenezA
Summary: Not entirely finished, nor will it be.---------------------------------------------A simple story about life.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Irunya is Ukraine. Just to avoid confusion.

Day in and day out it was the same. Cold home, cold parent, cold life. Everything was cold here. He tried to keep up his grade, but it was too little for his dad’s liking. Always striving to be the best, having to be the best. 

Bruises and cuts where littered across his body, punishment for being a failure. He gave a sad smile, knowing he had to be the best for everyone or else he wouldn’t be accepted, like his dad said. He didn’t want to be lonely, but, he was failure. People stayed away from him. 

Working, jobs, school- he had to do it all. Had to be the best. Had to not be a failure. But he failed in the end, he was working, he was working...but he fell. The plate he had been caring fell to the ground, and it had broke. 

He tried to clean it up, but he ended up cutting himself. He couldn’t stop himself, he grabbed all the pieces and rushed back into the kitchen, disposing the broken plate. He had just embarrassed the restaurant, was he going to be fired?

His bossed took him away from the kitchen, and with a towel was cleaning his hands. His boss told him he was being let off, he had been spacing out recently, and it was probably for the best.   
But he knew it wasn’t because of that. It was because he was a failure.

His birthday had came and passed, now sixteen, it became more apparent he was failing. Why else would his dad hit him more? More fake smiles, more hard work- he had to make it up to his dad. He wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him. 

It was later that year he had meet her, she wasn’t from Russia, but from it’s neighbor Ukraine. She was an upperclassmen, but that didn’t stop her from talking to him. Her name was Irunya, and she was so nice to him. 

He never understood what he did to deserve such a friend like her.

But then, there was the incident. She had invited him over for dinner, she told him she was lonely- due to having to live alone. He had agreed, and after school he had went to her small house. It was warmer than his own, better than his own. Sure it was the two of them, but it was better than it was just him and his dad. 

She had told him to take off his coat, and he did- but he had forgot why he wore is constantly in the first place. Bruises where littered across his arms, and she had taken notice. Asking him what had happen, he spilled. 

Accidentally telling her everything. 

And she understood, she had understood and comfort him. She was so nice. 

She had offered him something, he would never regrette. She had offered him the choice, to live with her. Whether it was for selfish reason, or not- he didn’t care. He was happy, for the first time in his life, he had cried tears of joy. 

So they lived with each other, working to pay rent, working to get food. It was hard, but they made it count.

He was walking from work, when he saw a sight. A girl, far younger than him at the time was collapsed in an alleyway. He stared at her, then asked if she was okay. She had replied in a hiss of leaving her alone. He had offered her a choice, asking if she’d be willing to come with him. 

She had accepted, and he carried the small girl to his shared home. Irunya was struck with concern over the girl, she was always to be a mother. 

After feeding the girl and giving her a bath, they had asked what her name was. Natalya. 

And like that, they had become some sort of family. 

They were happy.

Somewhere down the line of working, Irunya was given the offer of working in America. She had accepted, hearing the tales of a better life awaiting. 

They had packed what little they had, and boarded the plane to America. 

The way people talked and acted than how it was back in russia.   
He was eighteen, Irunya twenty, and Natalya fifteen. It was hard for Natalya to fit in at first, due to her not knowing english, but over time she adjusted, and he was proud for her. 

Irunya and he both had their own problems. Learning another language was harder, even harder with all of the looks they both got. Nonetheless they both pushed through with it, working harder to compensate for their lack of english. 

They made enough money to buy a small home, and like before they made do. Make sure Natalya was also on their plate, but she was a smart girl. 

But then there was another incident, but it wasn’t bad per say, but strange. The people here cared about marriage, and Irunya was considering getting one? Neither she nor he knew how a marriage worked. They had never thought about it. 

She had asked a co-worker on what it meant, but it ended up making her more confused. 

But somehow she and he worked it out enough to the point of understanding, and she had asked him if he wanted to get married with her. Thinking about it, it was almost solidifying the family. So he said sure. 

And a year later they had gotten married. 

Natalya was viewed as their child, with Irunya being the mother and he the father. It was strange, but they made it work. Like they always had. 

It had been in the last year of Natalya’s school, when she had brung up the topic of College. She said she had gotten a scholarship, but she didn’t know whether or not she should go. Irunya ever enthusiastic said she should, that it would help her a lot. He had agreed, hearing that college gives ways to better jobs. 

Natalya had graduated and was treated with a big dinner. Neither he nor Irunya had celebrated when they graduated high school, but for now they were good, and so they celebrated. 

Natalya went to college, and they were proud. They continued to work, until the company they worked for “folded”. But they didn’t let this bring them down, they both got smaller jobs, with lesser pay, but it didn’t matter. They still worked. 

It still worked.


End file.
